


When the Night Meets the Morning Sun

by mandathegreat



Series: University AU [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Reconciliation, Texting, holy character development batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathegreat/pseuds/mandathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like when you have clothes here. I like seeing your toothbrush next to mine. I like going to sleep with you and waking up with you.” Leo said, meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>“Mostly, I hate it when you’re not here.”</p>
<p>University AU 3/3</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Night Meets the Morning Sun

They returned to Emblem University with an unexpected addition: Corrin decided to return to school. She didn’t want to miss any more classes, and the drama surrounding her birth had died down quite a bit. 

Takumi watched as she chatted animatedly with Leo on the train. He had stayed with them for the remainder of winter break. He studied the planes of his face, where the bruises had faded, knowing full well that Leo would never forget what had happened to him. 

According to Leo, this had been the first time it was physical. But Takumi couldn’t stomach the thought of what he’d been through, couldn’t believe that Garon’s only contact to his son since had been a text message that said, “you better not get seen by the press,” and nothing else.

What a disgusting man. Leo looked like he was managing okay, but he had changed somehow. He was more prone to anxiety, more likely to get lost in thought, and at night, he held onto Takumi a little too tight, like he was afraid he’d leave.

Takumi wanted to comfort him, wanted to reach out and talk, but he knew better. Leo wasn’t likely to open up again. He needed time to process this. Instead, Takumi resolved to be there in any way he could for him.

He watched the clouds passing by in the sky as he drifted off to sleep.

…

Leo shook him awake gently when they had arrived. It didn’t take them long to get to the college town they all lived in. Hinoka blew them all off right away by running over to her apartment. Corrin kissed both their cheeks as she walked past them, breaking into a run as she saw Jakob, her boyfriend, as well as Felicia and Flora, her two good friends. There was a lot of laughter and hugging going on, and Leo and Takumi left her to her friends.

“So, do you want to come over?” Leo said, voice insinuating more.

“I don’t know--could we handle the responsibility of being all alone?” He teased.

The break had been nice, except for one teensy tiny thing: His entire family was full of cockblocks. After their first little shower encounter, it seemed like Ryouma or Hinoka, even Corrin, were always with them. At night, when they’d kiss, they’d be interrupted by someone, or scared they would be heard if they even tried. Needless to say Takumi though he’d burst soon if he didn’t get off, and from the looks of it, Leo was the same.

“Fuck responsibility,” Leo said. “I need you.” Takumi bit his lip so he wouldn’t moan openly in the street. 

He nodded, quickly, and Leo and him practically bolted to his apartment, lips on each other before the door was even shut. Takumi felt hungry hands grabbing at his ass, at his waist and  _ ngh _ , his hair. A slick tongue snuck into his mouth to tangle with his, and he moaned, fingers coming up to undo the buttons on Leo’s collar.

He was moved further along the wall by the force of Leo’s hands and his kisses, adrenaline giving him more strength as he was lifted up to Leo’s height against the wall. Takumi felt his legs wrap around his waist instinctively, pulling Leo’s hardness closer into his own, feeling him growl into his mouth.

They were rutting then, hard into each other through their pants, wishing that layers of clothing could magically disappear. Leo’s hands would do, though, as he pulled down their jeans and their underwear, finally feeling skin on skin. 

Takumi made quick work of their shirts as Leo carried him through his small apartment, lips still frantically meeting as they entered Leo’s bedroom. Leo let his feet touch the floor again as he moved to find the lube, and Takumi was blessed with a brilliant idea:

“We’ve never fucked in the shower. Not for real.” He said, strolling into the bathroom.

Leo followed him, tube of lube in hand. “First time for everything.” He shrugged, and turned the water on warm. He let himself be led into the shower.

Takumi gasped at the sensation of warming water on his skin, followed by Leo’s hotter kisses tracing down his jawline to his neck, where he would almost inevitably cover him in bite marks and hickeys, which Takumi wanted desperately anyway.

Leo continued downward when he was satisfied with the state of Takumi’s neck, down to his sternum and attached his mouth to a sensitive nipple, teasing with his tongue and teeth. Takumi cried out, hating how sensitive he’d become to this touch after just a month without it.

A hand slowly stroked him then, and Takumi moaned even more, seeing Leo’s eyes get darker and hungrier with every sound he uttered.

“Look how much you want me, how much you  _ need  _ me, Takumi.” Leo’s voice was warm against his skin as his lips traveled further down, down, down, until Leo was on his knees in the shower.

“I’m going to absolutely  _ devour  _ you.” He said, and then he was kissing the tip of his cock, and taking it inside of his mouth.

It was so much--the steam of the shower, and Leo’s hot, wet mouth around him sent his mind into a frenzy as he gripped onto wet locks of gold. Leo had a firm grip on his hips, so he couldn’t thrust like he wanted to, like he let Leo do, because Takumi had never had much of a gag reflex.

Leo couldn’t get as far down as Takumi, but he was more skilled--more meticulous, more detailed attention to his slit and the vein underneath, sucking in his cheeks to make it all tighter.

Leo had a talented mouth. It made him good with words, great at debating an argument, but most of all, he was great at sucking cock.

Takumi’s thoughts were interrupted by a curious finger probing his entrance. He widened his stance a little, allowing Leo to slip a slick finger inside him, and then two. Takumi moaned louder than before, getting attention in two very sensitive places. Two fingers became three, and when Leo began to spread them inside him, he rubbed against his prostate. That was it for Takumi, who couldn’t even tell Leo he was coming before flooding his mouth with come.

Leo eased his fingers out as he looked up at Takumi with a mouthful of come, swallowing with a loud gulp, just to get a reaction out of Takumi. He flushed, cock twitching despite being emptied only a minute prior. Why did Leo always have to swallow come like he was starving for it? It made Takumi want to do even more perverted things. He met Leo’s eyes as he came to stand up again, hungry look still present in them.

He wanted to say something witty and sexy, but Leo didn’t give him the chance as he turned him around to face the wall and was pushing his slick cock inside with an animalistic haste that had Takumi crying out loud as he was stretched further. He felt his cock plumping up again as Leo fucked him against the wall, his hands the only thing keeping him from being shoved face-first against it.

They hardly ever fucked like this, where Leo and him weren’t face to face. They liked to see each other’s reactions, liked to meet each other’s eyes, but apparently today was different. Today, they needed to let out the passion they built up, let it all go.

Takumi certainly didn’t mind. He felt jolt after jolt of pleasure as Leo rammed into the spot he’d practically memorized, barely able to catch his breath in the haze of it all. He bit his lip to hold in his moans, afraid to let them loose, in case he shouted.

Leo ceased slamming into him, stopping deep inside him, only to suck on the shell of Takumi’s ear, commanding, “Say my name,” low and convincing.

“L-Leo,” Takumi cried out. “Move, Leo” He half wined.

Leo complied, resuming his rapid pace, hands on Takumi’s hips now to pull him back into his thrusts, going even deeper than before.

The next time Takumi said his name, he did shout, voice echoing through the shower, causing Leo to moan. Takumi felt it getting slicker, felt Leo’s thrusts losing consistency, felt every little twitch inside, as Leo pushed in deep and came inside him.

And he realized with a shock that he hadn’t come into a condom, as warmth spread inside him, No, Leo had actually come inside. Oh gods, it would probably drip out of him all day, he’d feel it and know that Leo’s come was still there, marking him as his.

The thought made him come in long spurts against the shower wall, twitching around Leo’s cock that was softening inside of him.

“L-leo,” his voice cracked, wincing as Leo pulled out of him. He felt a little come dripping out onto his thighs.

“I may have... made an oversight in my haste to have you.” Leo said, voice ragged.

That of course, was Leo speech for  _ I forgot to put on a fucking condom.  _

“Um,” Was all Takumi could say, even though he had some harsh words for his boyfriend. Of course, speech failed him as Leo traced fingers up his thighs, collecting the come that had dripped down, and pushed it back into his swollen hole.

It was half a moan and half a sob that came out of Takumi’s mouth, the moan because Leo’s fingers felt so nice, and the sob because Takumi realized with a start that this was going to be a  _ thing _ for them, seeing as how they both clearly enjoyed Takumi being filled up with Leo’s load.

Leo helped him clean up, and they left the shower, both a little shell-shocked at their new discovery (and a lot turned on, although they were spent for now).

…

“So, should I get...tested?” Takumi asked with a red face, when they were dressed in nightclothes and snuggled together in Leo’s bed.

Leo shrugged. “If you want to, I won’t be offended. The last time I did it, I was clean.” 

Takumi relaxed. Leo turned toward him, raising one eyebrow. “Should  _ I _ get tested?” He asked.

“Well, I guess I’m clean too, seeing as I haven’t had sex with anyone else.” Takumi said, sort of quickly.

“Wait, what?” Leo said, sitting up in bed. “You were a virgin when--”

“Yep!” Takumi said, with an awkward smile. He laughed, then, because they’d been sleeping together since the middle of October, and they were just having this conversation in January.

Leo looked angry, which Takumi didn't really understand. What did he do wrong?

“I was rough with you the first time, Takumi. If I knew you--”

Oh. 

“Leo, stop. It was perfect. You told me I was beautiful. And, I wanted you. I wanted it.” Takumi said, crawling into his lap.

“You  _ are _ beautiful,” Leo murmured, as he kissed his hair.

Takumi nuzzled into his warmth. “I love you.”

Leo smiled, honestly smiled, and said it right back.

…

Later that night, when Leo was carding his fingers absentmindedly through Takumi’s hair, his voice rang out into the darkness.

“Takumi?” He said, from his position behind him, big spoon.

“Yeah?” He said, sleepy, comfortable as the little spoon.

“Do you want to move in with me?” Takumi’s heart stopped beating for a second. Woah.

“Why would you want me to live here?” He asked, feigning calm.

“Easy access,” Leo joked, punctuated by a thrust of his hips into Takumi’s rear.

Takumi scoffed, and Leo laughed, turning Takumi around to face him.

“I like when you have clothes here. I like seeing your toothbrush next to mine. I like going to sleep with you and waking up with you.” He said, meeting his eyes.

“Mostly, I hate it when you’re not here.”

Takumi didn’t know what to say. It was a big step in a relationship, but he loved Leo. 

“Can I think about it? It’d be a hassle for Oboro and Hinata to find a new roommate.” He said, snuggling into Leo.

“Of course.” He had a lot to think about.

…

The beginning of the semester came quicker than anyone expected, and Takumi found himself scrambling to get to classes all day. This semester was full of history classes for him, the History of War, the History of Hoshido, the History of Nohr, leaving room to take only a few additional classes he needed to graduate.

One was a class he really didn't want to take, because he had no interest in politics whatsoever: Introduction to Political Science. As a part of his government history requirement, he had to take this lecture and debate lab course dedicated to politics.

It happened to be his last class on Mondays and Wednesdays, and he had been dreading it all day. He pulled out his phone to text Leo as he walted to his class.

_ There are so many things I’d rather do than go to this class.-T _

_ Like?-L _

He pushed open the doors to the building. 

_ Dunno, what twisted fantasy are you into this week?-T _

Three dots appeared. Leo was typing. He pushed open the doors to this stupid lecture hall and made his way into the third row of seats.

He scanned the room, only to find Leo sitting at a desk in the front, smirking at him.

_ How do you feel about buttplugs in classrooms?-L _

Takumi sputtered and clicked the home button on his phone until the message went away. He flushed red to the tips of his ears, and watched as a professor walked into the room.

“Hello all, I am Professor Yukimura and I will be teaching this class. This is Leo, and he will be my Teaching Assistant for this course. He and I will run labs and Leo will be available for tutoring at reasonable hours.”

Yukimura went on, explaining the syllabus, but Takumi zoned out as he focused on Leo. He was his freaking T.A.? Of all the dumb situations--

“I can tell already that I’m gonna need lots of extra help.” A blonde girl, wearing a rather low-cut top whispered to her friends to the side of Takumi. “He’s so hot.”

And Takumi wanted to growl, but that’s just not what civilized people did.

He received another text message:

_ You should pay attention.-L _

He rolled his eyes.

_ Or what?-T _

_ Or I’ll spank you when we get home. You’ll say you hate it but you’ll secretly love it and beg me to fuck you.-L _

Takumi blushed, putting a hand over his eyes to hide it. He sat like that for a while, until he heard students getting up and leaving. He decided to join them, grabbing his backpack and making his way down to the front of the room.

Most students were gone, and the rest were asking Yukimura questions, so Takumi didn’t feel particularly afraid coming up to Leo, and quietly speaking.

“So, do I get extra credit because I’m fucking you?”

Leo smirked. “I think you’ll have to work extra hard to earn it.” He whispered, winking.

They walked out together, and when they were far enough away, Takumi exclaimed, “You’re my fucking T.A.?”

Leo laughed, draping an arm around him as they walked through campus. Takumi flushed, looking around, seeing that no one cared about their little act of PDA. He looked at Leo.

“Let them see. I don’t care. You’re mine.” He leaned in to kiss him, out in the open, and a weight Takumi didn't even know he was carrying lifted.

He responded. “And you’re mine. So if a girl named Charlotte asks you to tutor her, make yourself unavailable.”

Leo laughed again, and Takumi yawned. “Let’s go home. But first, I need you to help me with something.”

“What?”

“My stuff isn't going to move itself out, Leo. You should feel lucky that Kaze needed a room so bad.”

Leo beamed. “Really?”

“Yes, really. I’m moving in.”

…

They ordered pizza. It was celebratory pizza, because all of Takumi’s stuff was now in Leo’s apartment. This was the big leagues. They were sharing drawers. 

And then they had sex, because they could, and because they wanted to. Leo licked the come out of his ass afterwards, and Takumi was content to let him, because he could probably come five times in an hour from the way Leo rimmed him.

They slept then, caught up in each other. Takumi always slept better when Leo was with him.

…

They established a routine. They’d go to class, live their lives, but they always came back to each other at night. Leo would tease him endlessly in his T.A. sessions, just to see him blush, and Takumi hardly learned anything about politics at all.

Leo became synonymous with home to Takumi, and his love felt stronger than ever. Sure, they bickered about the dishes, and laundry, and half the time it ended in sex over the kitchen table, but that was all pretty normal.

Takumi didn’t mind normal. Sometimes, Oboro would come over and hang, or Niles, and Takumi couldn’t forget the time when Niles, Odin, Oboro and Hinata were all in the same room. It was an  _ event. _

As February melted into March, and the first leaves were starting to grow, Leo suggested they go on a date.

“A date?” Takumi asked, surprised.

“It sort of struck me that we have never really went on an official date. I’d like to have dinner out, or something.”

…

The following Saturday, they left the apartment in their Sunday best, both sort of nervous, but not knowing why. They had been together for nearly six months, surely they could go on a date.

They went to a fancy restaurant in the middle of town, and sat at a table for two, and then they were on a date.

“I don’t know why this feels so weird. I guess it’s the being public thing?” Takumi said, questioning.

Leo took his hand. “I guess I have a little confession. I’ve been going to...a therapist.” He whispered the last part.

“Oh,” Takumi said.

“Camilla made me at first, but it helped a lot with...stuff.”

“I’m glad.” He never thought Leo would do something like that. He was happy for him.

“And I guess, we talked about us. And how I need to show the world that I care for you. I need to be honest about my feelings for you, and not care if anyone sees. Including my father.”

“Leo, I--”

He interrupted him. “It’s just, if I’m serious about this, and I am, then I can’t act ashamed. I’m not ashamed of you. I was afraid that we’d get hurt somehow. But, I’m in this for the long haul, Takumi. I just wanted you to know that.”

Takumi felt tears prick at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. “Me too.”

…

They were doing homework when Leo spoke up: “Camilla has a proposition for you.”

Takumi raised an eyebrow. “Your sister?”

Leo nodded. “She’s insisting that we go on vacation with her for spring break.”

“Oh. Where would this be?” A vacation--Takumi could use one of those.

“She has a beach house. I think Elise and Xander will also be there.”

This was his chance to meet Leo’s family. He was offering it to him, and Takumi could see the hope in his eyes.

“I’d love to. I can’t wait to meet your siblings.” He smiled.

“Great. I’ll let Camilla know.” He shot off a text.

…

Two weeks later, Takumi found himself surrounded by an interesting family dynamic. Elise was the youngest, and the most hyper, and Takumi found himself think about Sakura when she read him the riot act about loving and dating Leo. 

Camilla was a few years older than him, and intimidating was probably the best word for her. She was taller than both of them in heels, and her body, and they way she dressed--it made him very nervous. She gave great, suffocating hugs, and threatened him with death if he broke Leo’s heart.

Xander was the oldest, and the most serious. He seemed like he was allergic to fun, because Elise was constantly dragging him into the ocean with her, and he would stand there like a brick of dissatisfaction. When Leo asked him about working for his father, Xander simply said that things were “busy,” and left it at that. 

But Takumi saw that he smiled when Leo kissed Takumi’s cheek, or held his hand, even when they bickered a little on the beach. He seemed happy for his younger brother.

They all did. Takumi didn’t think Leo realized how much they loved him.

…

Takumi was asleep in the large bed he was sharing with Leo while they stayed at the beach house. He slowly awoke to the deep voice of Xander, speaking to Leo.

“--No, I’m not giving him much of a choice, Leo. Not after what he did to you.”

“Xander! He is the President of Nohr--what are you going to say? Oh yeah, he’s in rehab, no big deal?”

What? Rehab?

“Leo. This is not up for discussion. You know Father has a problem. He’s not--he’s not the man he used to be. Not the father he used to be. He’s not the leader he was supposed to be either. So, I’m going to tell the media he is in private talks and he will be in the most discreet rehab center in the country. I--I can’t see you hurt like that again. I won’t see you hurt again.”

Takumi’s heart was beating fast. Surely he wasn’t supposed to hear any of this. Garon was going to be forced into rehab. Wow.

Takumi was brought out of his thoughts by a great sob escaping Leo’s mouth. He couldn’t help himself--he shot up in bed, only seeing him cry once before. Takumi watched as Leo was gathered up in his brother’s arms, watched as Xander comforted him, and he knew that Leo needed this, needed support, even if he would never admit it.

…

The rest of the vacation went by smoothly. Takumi came back to school tanner, Leo came back redder.

It wasn’t until they were both alone again that Leo confronted him about what he’d heard.

“So, how much of it did you hear, Takumi?” He said, sitting down on their ( _ their _ ) bed.

Takumi swallowed hard. He wouldn’t lie about it for his comfort. “All of it, pretty much. I think Xander did the right thing.”

Leo nodded. “I agree. I just fear for our family when he is done. He might resent us for it.”

“But he might be thankful, too. He might be happy. Isn’t that worth the risk?”

Leo nodded. His next words were quiet, almost vulnerable. “Thank you for not pushing the subject. For not making me talk about it. I-I just couldn’t.”

Takumi moved in close, surrounding him in an embrace. “Of course. I understand how it feels to be so sad, so angry--it’s like no one else could possibly know how you feel. But I do.”

Leo leaned into him, letting Takumi hold him tighter.

“When my father died, I didn’t know what to think. My mom was already dead, she was sick all the time and her passing didn't surprise us. Father said she would never be sick again, and that she was at peace. He married Mikoto, and at first I didn't like her--I thought she wanted to replace my mom, but she never tried to force her authority on us, never pushed us too far, and I couldn’t help but love her.” He paused. 

“The day I called her Mom, she burst into tears and hugged me until I was crying too. It was nice then, for a while. They were both busy people, but then father--he just got sick. Sicker and sicker, and he never got sick. He died so quickly that I almost couldn’t believe he was gone.”

Leo was looking at him, listening.

“I was a mess. I was 14--everything was changing, I looked up to him so fiercely, and then nothing. He was gone. I went between fits of sadness and rage. I punched holes in walls. I got into a lot of fights. It wasn’t until a couple of years later that Ryouma came to me. He was crying. I’ve hardly ever seen him cry.”

Leo nodded, like he understood. Xander probably didn't show weakness that often.

“He was crying because he still grieved for father, but also because of me. He said that I couldn’t go on being so angry all the time. He was worried that I’d hurt myself. He said something I’ll never forget.”

He steeled himself. “He said, ‘It’s not your fault, Takumi.’ He said it over and over until I cried and couldn’t stop crying, and he cried too. And I knew, eventually, that he was right.”

“Takumi, I--” He began, but Takumi interrupted him.

“No, I have to tell you, Leo, It’s not your fault that you got hit. It’s not. And it’s especially not your fault that your father is an alcoholic.” He said it, and the words rang out in silence. He watched Leo’s thought process happening, distracted by the beauty in his dark eyes.

Leo half-hugged, half-tackled him to the bed. Takumi wasn’t sure to laugh or cry in relief, because he was pretty sure Leo probably would have decked him for saying that if it were January. 

But instead, he was holding him, or rather, allowing Takumi to hold him. And then he was kissing him, or rather, making Takumi kiss him, gripping his shoulders  _ hard _ so he wouldn’t stop. And Leo opened his mouth first, allowing Takumi to control their tangling tongues for once.

Takumi certainly had found comfort in sex before, and Leo seemed to be leading them in that direction. It certainly was one way to be consoled, Takumi reasoned, as their clothing began to disappear.

Leo seemed more lax than usual about sex--normally he’d be very dominant, controlling most aspects of their encounter, knowing that Takumi enjoyed his domineering all the while. Instead, he let Takumi control their pace, control most of their actions, and it wasn’t until Leo pressed the mostly used bottle of lube into Takumi’s hand that a lightbulb went off in his head.

Leo needed to be comforted, needed to be held. He needed Takumi to make love to him. 

“Oh,” Takumi said, meeting Leo’s dark eyes with want.

And he resumed kissing him, slow and wet, lips and tongue, but this time he slicked up his fingers like he’d seen Leo do a million times, and pressed one to his entrance, slowly easing in his finger.

Leo tensed up, of course he would, because Takumi had the feeling he’d never let anyone touch him quite like that before.

“It’s okay, It’s okay babe--”

“What did you just call me?” Leo asked, face all screwed up. Takumi realized what he’d said, and blushed to the tips of his ears, and Leo relaxed around him.

“Please continue,  _ honey _ .” He smirked, like he wasn’t about to take it up the ass, and Takumi was intent on making this first the best first, just to see his smug face cry out in pleasure.

He eased his finger deeper, this time with less resistance from Leo, and he did it again and again, in and out, longer than he needed to, before he added a second. He spread his fingers out carefully, moving in, watching Leo’s face carefully for signs of discomfort. Takumi scissored slowly until a needy sound came out of Leo.

“You okay?” He asked.

“D-do that again.” He moved again, hearing Leo cry out at the sensation. He added a third finger then, so he could abuse that spot, over and over, because he knew how good it felt, knew the shocks that Leo felt running up his spine were making this easier.

“Fuck, Takumi, I need--I need,” he moaned out loud, and Takumi was filled with a hunger he didn’t quite understand as he slicked up his cock.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to if--”

“Takumi. Please?” He couldn’t say he’d never thought about fucking Leo. He did. And clearly, Leo wanted this.

He slowly, slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside of him. He watched as Leo’s eyes widened, watched as he tensed up, felt him tighten around him. It felt amazing. He was biting the inside of his cheek hard so he wouldn’t lose control.

He used his non-slicked hand to caress Leo’s face, pressed kisses into his hair as he waited, mumbled hushed, “I love you’s,” until he felt him relax, breath evening out.

Leo nodded, and Takumi continued to press into him. He didn’t have much resistance then, and they both let out shaky moans as he slid home. Leo pulled him in to kiss him more, and Takumi began to experiment with moving inside him, slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

They continued, moving slowly together, kissing and moaning into each other’s mouths. It wasn’t fast, because neither of them could handle that at that moment. Takumi kept his hand stroking Leo’s cock to the pace of his rolling hips, and in what felt like a frozen moment in time, he watched as Leo finally succumbed to his orgasm, pulsing around Takumi, who followed right behind him, emptying inside.

Every bone in his body felt sluggish as he regained his breath, and he collapsed on top of Leo, who seemed to sated to move.

It was Leo who spoke first. “That was certainly something.” he said, voice breathless. 

“Yeah,” Takumi agreed, falling to the side of him.

Leo wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you for taking care of me,” he whispered.

Takumi turned in his arms. “Always.” He said, and he leaned in to kiss him.

He meant it.

…

FIVE YEARS LATER

It had been a long five years. It had never been easy, but with Leo, it was manageable. They had graduated Emblem together, and Leo went to graduate school for English Literature. Takumi worked a lot of random jobs, because he didn’t know quite what he wanted to do. He eventually returned to his degree and became a historian and a museum curator. Leo had teased him endlessly about his return to academia after declaring he was done with school forever.

Leo, on the other hand, had no qualms about being an academic. He became a professor at Emblem University a year before he had planned it in his ten-year plan. Takumi teased him endlessly about being the kind of nerd who made ten-year plans. Leo had grumbled about everything being thrown off, and Takumi thought that was the end of that.

They went to dinner on a Saturday night, because once they had started those dates, they never quite stopped them. Except Leo had made nice reservations and was wearing his good suit, and suddenly Takumi was curious about his intentions.

They ate expensive food, listened to nice music, and Takumi decided to have fun, instead of worry about it. Until dessert, when Leo started to fidget more than he ever had, and grabbed his hands.

“Hey,” He said, looking into Takumi’s eyes.

“Hi, babe.” Takumi said, confused. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I just--I--” He fell to a knee in front of Takumi. 

“Marry me?” He pulled a box out of his pocket. In it were two rings. “Stay with me forever. Takumi, I love you so much.”

Takumi felt so many things in one moment. However there was one resounding thought, and it was YES, surrounded by blinking lights, and fireworks, so that’s what he said.

“Leo, of course I will. I love you, too.” He saw Leo sigh in relief, and slide a ring onto both of their fingers.

They kissed then, and people clapped all around them.

…

Later, when they were in the home they shared, they lay tangled up in each other, wearing only their new rings.

“I can’t believe we’re engaged,” Takumi said, relaxing into Leo.

“I know. According to my plan, we weren’t supposed to get engaged until next year. I’ve had the rings for so long, though. I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Takumi laughed. “Since when has marrying me been on your ten-year plan, Leo?”

Leo looked at him seriously. “Since the day I met you.”

…

Everyone was happy when they told them the good news. Surprisingly, it was Xander who cried.

A few weeks later, a letter appeared in their mailbox. It was stamped with Leo’s family home address, and when Leo saw it, he paled. Leo opened up the letter, and Takumi moved away from him to allow him privacy. When he returned, he found Leo half in a puddle of tears on the floor, clutching the letter in his hands.

“Are you okay? What’s wro--” Leo held out the letter. He knew he shouldn’t, but his curiosity got the best of him as he read the letter.

_ Leo. _

_ My son, I have heard your wonderful news. Congratulations on your engagement to Takumi. I know we haven’t spoken much despite my soberness, and I can’t say I blame you. I hurt you, and said so many damaging things. I’ve made so many mistakes, and I don’t know if I can ever atone for them. I don’t know if the ones I love the most can ever forgive me. I hope you can. _

_ I love you so much, and I love all of your siblings. When Katerina died, all I saw in your faces was her. I couldn’t cope with it, and in my drunkenness I pretended that you weren’t her children, just so I could cope. Losing her was horrible. I can’t lose you too. Or your siblings.  _

_ I want to watch you grow into a successful man. I want to see you have a family. I want you to be happy, Leo. _

_ Please try to find the kindness in your heart to let an old man give his son away.  _

 

As Takumi read, he began to cry as well. They stayed there and cried for a long while, feeling their cat, Brunhilde, rub up against their legs as they sat on the kitchen floor.

Takumi regained his composeur a little faster then Leo did, but eventually they stood up. Leo stayed so close to him that Takumi could wrap him in his arms, so he did, swaying them back and forth.

“Are you dancing with me?” Leo asked, swaying along, placing a hand properly on his shoulder and waist.

“I’m practicing for our wedding.” Takumi said, smiling, and leaning in close to him.

“You are so strange.” Leo mused, but let him sway them around the kitchen, laughing when Takumi began to sing a song for them to dance to.

 

_ Tonight you're mine, completely _

_ You give your love so sweetly _

_ Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  _

__ Will you still love me tomorrow  
  


_ Is this a lasting treasure _

_ Or just a moment's pleasure _

_ Can I believe the magic in your sighs _

__ And will you still love me tomorrow  
  


_ Tonight with words unspoken _

_ You say that I'm the only one _

_ But will my heart be broken _

__ When the night meets the morning sun  
  


_ I'd like to know if your love _

_ Is a love I can be sure of _

_ So tell me now and I won't ask again _

__ Will you still love me tomorrow  
  


But he knew, in real life, he’d never have to ask.   
  


Of course he would.   
  


FIN (and they lived happily ever after)

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS.


End file.
